1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the general field of Integrated Circuit (IC) devices and fabrication methods, and more particularly to multilayer or Three Dimensional Integrated Circuit (3D IC) devices and fabrication methods.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Logic chips such as microprocessors and Systems-on-Chips (SoCs) typically include a significant amount of on-die memory. This on-die memory can be in the form of Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Flash Memory and/or another type of memory. In many chips today, as much as 50%-80% of the die area could be consumed by these memory types. Additionally, integrating memories such as DRAM with logic technologies may be difficult, and may add additional costs. Techniques to reduce area overhead of memories embedded on the chip, henceforth referred to as embedded memory, will be useful. Methods to improve performance of embedded memories, reduce power consumption, and reduce integration penalties with logic technologies will also be helpful.
3D stacking of semiconductor chips is one avenue to tackle issues with embedded memories. By arranging transistors in 3 dimensions instead of 2 dimensions (as was the case in the 1990s), embedded memories can be placed in a separate device layer from the logic transistors. This may allow unique optimization of logic and memory transistors and interconnects. However, there may be many barriers to practical implementation of 3D stacked chips. These include:                Constructing transistors in ICs typically require high temperatures (higher than about 700° C.) while wiring levels are constructed at low temperatures (lower than about 400° C.). Copper or Aluminum wiring levels, in fact, can get damaged when exposed to temperatures higher than about 400° C. If transistors were arranged in 3 dimensions along with wires, it may have the challenge described below. For example, consider a 2 layer stack of transistors and wires, i.e. Bottom Transistor Layer, above it Bottom Wiring Layer, above it Top Transistor Layer and above it Top Wiring Layer. When the Top Transistor Layer is constructed using Temperatures higher than about 700° C., it can damage the Bottom Wiring Layer.        Generally due to the above mentioned problem with forming transistor layers above wiring layers at temperatures lower than about 400° C., the semiconductor industry has largely explored alternative architectures for 3D stacking. In these alternative architectures, Bottom Transistor Layers, Bottom Wiring Layers and Contacts to the Top Layer may be constructed on one silicon wafer. Top Transistor Layers, Top Wiring Layers and Contacts to the Bottom Layer may be constructed on another silicon wafer. These two wafers may be bonded to each other and contacts may be aligned, bonded and connected to each other. Unfortunately, the size of Contacts to the other Layer may be large and the number of these Contacts may be small. In fact, prototypes of 3D stacked chips today utilize as few as about 10,000 conductive connections between two layers (‘vertical connectivity’), compared to billions of conductive connections within a layer (‘horizontal connectivity’). This low connectivity between layers may be because of two reasons: (i) Landing pad size may need to be relatively large due to alignment issues during wafer bonding. These could be due to many reasons, including bowing of wafers to be bonded to each other, thermal expansion differences between the two wafers, and lithographic or placement misalignment. This misalignment between two wafers may potentially limit the minimum contact landing pad area for electrical connection between two layers; (ii) The contact size may need to be relatively large. Forming contacts to another stacked wafer typically may involve having a Through-Silicon Via (TSV) on a chip. Etching deep holes in silicon with small lateral dimensions and filling them with dielectric and metal to form TSVs may not be easy. This may place a restriction on lateral dimensions of TSVs, which in turn may impact TSV density and contact density to another stacked layer. Therefore, connectivity between two the embedded memory and logic transistors may be limited.        
U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,941 from Sang-Yun Lee (“S-Y Lee”) describes methods to construct embedded memories with vertical transistors above wiring layers at less than 400° C. In these single crystal Si transistors, current flow in the transistor's channel region is in the vertical direction. Unfortunately, however, almost all semiconductor devices in the market today (logic, DRAM, flash memory) utilize horizontal (or planar) transistors due to their many advantages, and it may be difficult to convince the industry to move to vertical transistor technology.
It is highly desirable to circumvent these issues and build 3D stacked embedded memories with a reasonable connection density to logic transistors.